


The one where Steve is a knight and Tony is a land

by Sankosama



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve!knight, Tony!land, YES!Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankosama/pseuds/Sankosama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Title said, and I repeat A LAND</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Steve is a knight and Tony is a land

He was a knight under his king command, he was the best of all the knights, powerful, strong, stubborn, but yet loyal.

He lives to claim lands for the realm; obviously by his king’s name; but this one was different. This one, Was Alive.

 **T** his **O** ne, **N** atural **Y** ore with his glorious grasses and giant mountains, with his pure crystal waters that could be confused with the most beautiful eyes, its charm, and its stubbornness and refusal to be claimed.

When he first arrived the land was so cold, closed someone could say rude even, but little by little it let him in and it was perfect Steve never want to leave this place, the land didn’t want him to go.

He was mad, in love with a land? Crazy but he couldn’t help it. It was perfect and he wanted it to be his

“I claim this land under the name of Steve Rogers” The wind touch softly his lips as if he was being kissed.

Little he know that the land also claim him as its.

**Author's Note:**

> Well yes, Tony was the land and the spirit of the land or something like that :P  
> This came when I was reading “No, This One’s Mine” by JurisfictionAgent99 and instead of “I’m here to pick up a ring, under the name Rogers” I read “I’m here to pick you under Steve Rogers name”, and I though “is Tony a land?” in my defense I was sleepy n.nUu  
> P.S. If you found mistakes please tell me ^^


End file.
